The Start of ADM
by Dawn Totadile
Summary: Basically an introduction story as to how Basil met his apprentice, young A.D.M. the black detective. Things are not always as they seem, so be careful. You might get pulled into the adventure.
1. Chapter 1

He didn't believe in magic, least not till now. Here he was, Basil of Baker Street, running for his life while holding a child in his paws. Not just any child, either. He was holding a human babe that was the size of a mouse, and starting to grow mousy features as well. The first thing to grow was its tail. The second was its intelligence. Rattigan had summoned it from supposedly the future, but would not reveal his purpose just yet. Professor Rattigan had tied up the baby and Basil up to a pole. The young babe had started to chew the ropes while Rattigan tried to figure out the next part of the summoning that he was trying to perform. Once the rope was loose enough, Basil grabbed the little babe, who was now growing fur along with the teeth that had gnawed the ropes, and started to run.

It was one of Rattigan's rare, and desperate attempts, which had made him use ancient magic to summon the child. He was more of a creature of science than magic, but when he heard of the "Ultimate Power Source", he found the temptation too great for himself to resist. He had been seeking the ultimate power, which, according to his books, lived within the child who was to be the apprentice of many and the leader of all.

All that Basil knew was that the child was starting to grow up and turn into a mouse. He managed to duck into an empty laundry room and placed the child into a hamper full of laundry. "Stay here, I'll come back for you." He then ran off to divert his pursuers away from the child.

Unfortunately for Basil, it didn't take him long to be surrounded by Professor Rattigan and his minions. Basil looked behind him and noticed that the only thing there was a deep dark hole that seemed to lead into the sewers. If Basil went down there now, then he risked not being able to come back for the little baby that had been left behind.

"Now Basil, let's be reasonable." Rattigan's suave voice called out over the roaring sewer. "Tell me where the child is and I might let you live to see the dawn!" It always amazed Basil how fast Rattigan could change from a suave being to a roaring monster.

"What do you want with the child anyway, Rattigan. You don't seem like the parental type." He kept his footing, like the champion boxer he was, he was ready to defend himself.

"You poor, fool. The child is the vessel for the Ultimate Power! I only need to harness it and I shall rule the world!" Basil couldn't resist rolling his eyes. Rattigan was starting to sound like one of those egotistical villains he heard that starred in American children novels.

"Do you honestly think that is even a possibility, Rattigan?"

"I sure don't!" A black blur jumped out of nowhere, landed on Rattigan's head, flipped off and then landed right in front of Basil. Basil didn't get a good look at the face, but he noticed the feet changing into mouse feet from human. This had been the child that he had hidden away!

The child's voice was male, and it's cream colored fur was lighter than Basil's own. It's outfit seemed to be made out of the clothes that had been in the laundry room. It was a black set of pants and a white dress shirt. The young mouse turned towards Basil, revealing the feminine features in her eyes. The child was a girl! Rattigan wouldn't be able to notice them from where he was standing. Her eyes were two different colors. One was an emerald green, just like Basil's, but the other was an ocean blue, or more closer to just watery blue with a tinge of sapphire. Her eyes darted to the sewer entrance. They widened for a second with fear, and then they turned into a glare. She grabbed Basil's wrist and tried to drag him towards the sewer entrance. Basil understood, picked up the tiny mouse and ran for the hole. It was just right for mice, but not for the rat.


	2. Chapter 2

The child held on tightly as Basil swam with the current. He found a small edge with calm water and lifted the child up to it so she could pull him up. The two rested for a little bit in a hollowed out step in the sewers. The little mouse was the first to speak.

"Thanks for saving me." Her voice was now that of a young girl who was scared. Basil looked at her a little curiously.

"You're welcome. What's your name, young lady?" He was curious as to what was happening to this young child. 'She was a babe barely an hour ago, now she's a young child… does she even know her name, or anything about herself?'

The little mouse looked up hesitantly. She was covered in darkness from her clothing but also from the sewer sludge. "My name is Aurora Dawn Martin. I'm two years old, but… I guess that's no longer the case, is it?"

"No, apparently not. I'd say you were five or six now, wouldn't you?" Basil looked the girl over tiredly and skeptically. Despite having been a human just a few hours ago, and a baby at that, she was definitely a young mouse of about five or six years. His day was just getting weirder and weirder, and it didn't help that he couldn't leave this little mouse alone either. It was an innocent child that needed help, and who was he to deny her that help, but the question was; how was he going to help her?

"Maybe so…mister… What's your name?"

In all the excitement, he had forgotten to introduce himself to the poor girl. "Oh, terribly sorry, I'm Basil Baker, but more commonly known as Basil of Baker Street." The little girl sneezed as the detective realized that this was all a bit much for a human baby to deal with, even if she had been turned into a six year old mouse. "Come with me, I'll take you to Baker Street and we can start figuring out what to do with you."

It took them a while to get to Baker Street, but they made it, nevertheless. Mrs. Judson, the landlady of the little flat that Basil lived in, was quite surprised to see him stop in with a little child resting in his arms. She let them in, and helped them to dry off while also getting them some cheese crumpets. Aurora helped out quickly after she was done eating. She cleaned off the table and helped Mrs. Judson with the dishes. She was a fast learner, and quite intelligent, for someone who had been a two year old just a few hours earlier.

Mrs. Judson then retired to bed after leaving the two in the living room. Basil sat in his chair with his head in his hands, trying to piece together what he had just seen happen and what on earth this young lady was. Aurora sat down in front of Basil and looked at him with her large mismatched eyes. "What's wrong Mr. Baker?"

Basil lifted his head, grimacing. No one really called him that, as he had gotten the name from his mother. They usually just called him Basil. "Nothing really, Miss Martin, I'm just… confused…"

"Me too. I'm a mouse." She started biting her lip. "I have a tail that does things too." She looked at her tail with a slight glare, as though it was evil.

"Stop that. It'll start bleeding. A proper lady doesn't bite her lips."

Aurora stuck her tongue out at Basil and retorted back, "And what does a boy know about what proper ladies do and don't do?"

"A bit more than the girl who was only a two year old human a few hours ago." Basil smirked. Aurora grimaced.

Aurora pursed her lips and frowned. "I got us out of there, didn't I? Who was that rat anyway?"

Basil gave an amused look to the young girl once more. "You have quite a bit of courage for a young girl… that or you really don't know what fear is."

"Let's go with the second one. Now who was that guy, and why was he so mean?" Aurora's voice got into an annoyed and semi squeaky form as she tried to understand everything that was happening.

Basil smirked and ruffled the girl's hair. "You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Very well, but afterwards you are to go to sleep, how does that sound?"

"Deal!" Aurora smiled.

"His name is Professor James Rattigan, and he was once a mathematics professor…" As Basil explained how Rattigan worked, lost his mind, and how Basil had started facing off against him, Aurora's wide eyes kept getting wider and wider before they started to drop as sleep over took the young mouse. Aurora fell asleep on the carpet floor in front of the fire listening to Basil's grand adventures and explanations on how he had first encountered the great villain known as Professor Rattigan. The smile on her face was that of a child who had heard one of the best bed time stories in the world. Basil couldn't help but smile back. This young lady was something else.


	3. Chapter 3

Aurora had been a part of the Baker Street Household for a week now, paying her rent with chores and the occasional coin that came her way when she went out as a boy and did the odd job that she could. As a street boy, she had taken on the name of Adiem, or A.D.M. of Baker Street. Much to her annoyance however, Chief Inspector Vole, an acquaintance of Basil's, had decided to call her Adam when he had met "him". Aurora made certain that when she was in female clothes her voice was different than when she was in male's clothes. This allowed her to live two different lives, much to the amusement of Basil and Mrs. Judson.

One day, Mrs. Judson had sent the young lady out on a run for errands, and Aurora noticed Basil and the inspector looking over a crime scene. She was in her male outfit and had decided to take advantage of it to look at what was going on. Basil and Vole were having a fight.

"… so it's impossible to be anyone else, Basil! It has to be Jim Knot. He was the only one in the house other than the victim!"

"And I'm telling you it wasn't Jim Knot. He had nothing to gain from this, nor any reason. There's no motive."

"Well than who was it?" The two of them didn't notice young A.D.M. make his way towards the remnants of the body. The mouse was definitely dead. A.D.M. frowned as he looked at where the body had come from. It seemed that the mouse had fallen, or been pushed out, of an upstairs window.

He leaned in close and then pinched his nose. "Yeesh! Basil, what is that ruddy smell?" Though obviously American, A.D.M. and Aurora, were quickly learning the British slang and accent. "It's making my head hurt! He stinks and has a funny look about him."

Basil and Vole looked at the young lad with a smidge of shock. Basil was the first to shake it off. "That, A.D.M. happens to be a strong whiskey, which I rather hope you never partake to."

"And the sour smell with it? I think that's making me sicker."

"Then step back." Basil rolled his eyes as Vole made the stupid comment.

"I believe that would be the poison used to kill our mouse. You keep saying the he was pushed out the window, and young A.D.M. here has found the poison that was given to him. Young man, can you also guess why he was poisoned?" Basil had a smirk on his face as he let the young child's mind wander into a new territory.

"Can I look inside?"

"Of course not! This is a police investigation, young man, and I don't approve of letting a child in on this mess, Basil!"

"Why don't we take a look together, A.D.M.? We'll see what you find, and I'll help you understand what you miss."

"Thanks, Basil!" The young mouse smiled as they started towards the door with Vole arguing and yelling at them. Jim Knot, the victim's older brother it seemed, was sitting on the floor with a couple of officers surrounding him. A.D.M. walked close enough to take a sniff and frowned. "He's not the killer." The mouse looked up at him with wide eyes and shock. "He doesn't stink of whiskey or the poison… right?"

Basil nodded. "Correct. He came in when?"

A.D.M. looked at the shoes on the mouse's feet, and then looked at the dust print's on the floor. His eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I think after, but someone trampled through here."

"Just like a heard of wildebeests, but yes. Hopefully there are still some clues to work with." Basil couldn't help but grin. The young child was certainly smart for one who had been an infant a short while ago. "What else do you see?"

"Not much, I'm afraid, but I can smell a lot!" A.D.M. wrinkled his nose and stooped down to the ground. "Someone had a lot of whiskey and…" he started crawling towards another door that he accidently bumped into it. "Oof! The poison's in here." A.D.M. shook his head and stood up. He reached his paw up to the door and tried to open it. "Mr. Baker, Inspector! It's locked!"

Basil couldn't help but smile at the young mouse's struggle against the larger door. "Indeed, I didn't expect someone's poison locker to be unlocked for a young mouse to open… what are you doing?"

A.D.M. had started shoving his tail through the tiny hole, or at least the hair fine tip of it in. "What's it look like? I'm picking the bloody lock, ain't I?" After a few more seconds, he smiled. "Aha!" The lock snapped open, revealing a storage closet of some kind. "OGH!" The child started coughing and covered his snout with the top of his shirt. "That's the most putrid smell I've ever had the experience of dealing with!"

Basil chuckled as he started pulling the young mouse away from the stench. "Thank you for unlocking his poison cupboard, Adiem. I believe that Inspector Vole can figure it out as a suicide from here." He then called to the inspector behind him, who was shocked. "Vole, I'll take my young apprentice home while you clear up this mess. Oh, and the reasoning is because he had fallen for a woman he couldn't have, his brother's wife. Good day, inspector."


	4. Chapter 4

On their way back to Baker Street, after of course getting Ms. Judson's errands done, A.D.M. decided to ask a few questions. "Mr. Baker, why did that mouse kill himself for a woman he couldn't get?"

"Because he didn't want to hurt his brother just for a silly bit of love."

"Love isn't silly."

"No, you are right, it's not, but at the same time, it is quite dangerous." Basil sighed. "Some mice just don't know how to react to it though."

"That's really sad…"

"Indeed, but sometimes these things happen. I'm just glad you didn't walk in on us during a murder case. Those tend to be messy at times."

A.D.M. nodded slowly as they continued down the street, dodging all the humans that they passed. "Hey, Mr. Baker?"

"Yes, A.D.M.?"

"Why did you call me your apprentice back there? From what I understand, Girls aren't supposed to be…"

Basil smirked and blushed at the same time. They were just about to enter their flat. "My dear, Ms. Martin, you have an incredible amount of knowledge for one so young, and of the opposite gender. It would be a waste for you to not use it. I think having you as my apprentice will be beneficial for both of us… so long as you don't let Vole know you are a girl while we're on the case, you should be fine. Is it a deal?"

"Deal!" Aurora smiled as she rushed in to give the groceries to Ms. Judson.

Basil chuckled to himself while wondering what he had just gotten himself into. 'Let's see where she goes from here…'

 ** _Sorry for the short ending to this one, but I felt that this would do for a short explanation as to how she showed up and lead you into the short mysteries I've planned on posting. The Apprentice and the Assassins' Academy takes place after a few months to a year, you decide, but the Shaking Gun caper takes place after her return from her home time. I'll get to it eventually, so no worries :P Enjoy!_**


End file.
